Question: $\dfrac{5}{10} - \dfrac{4}{10} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{5 \times 1}{10 \times 1}} - {\dfrac{4 \times 1}{10 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{5}{10}} - {\dfrac{4}{10}} $ $ = \dfrac{{5} - {4}}{10} $ $ = \dfrac{1}{10}$